


And later we’ll have dessert

by Dontatmethanks2



Series: Eat your heart out [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Levi, Cute stuff ensues, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, First Date, Fluff, Hange and Levi go on a date, He checks all of Hange’s boxes, I swear, Millionaire Levi, Protective Levi, awkward hange, brotp Hange & Nanaba, gentleman Levi, i guess, it has a sweet ending, levihan - Freeform, levihan fluff, nanaba gives hange a makeover, these two idiots like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontatmethanks2/pseuds/Dontatmethanks2
Summary: Hange and Levi go on their first date. They look at art and eat ice cream and stuff.......oh and there’s a foot rub?





	And later we’ll have dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Hange :)

“Nothing looks good!” 

Hange pouted and crosses her arms over the blue ruffled top she was wearing. 

Nanaba places her arm around her shoulders and stared into the mirror they were standing in front of. They were in Hange’s room which was the biggest room in her tiny apartment.

“Told you we should’ve went shopping.” Nanaba muttered before falling backwards onto hange’s bed.

“And I told you that I am on a budget,” The brunette retoted as she climb in next to her best friend and laid down next to her.

“I also don’t want to make it look like I try to hard, ya know?”

Nanaba hummed in agreement as she stared up at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling.

“I kinda miss rooming with you.” The blonde said before linking her arm around Hange’s, who shuffled closer and leaned her head on her shoulder.

“You just had to go and get married.”

Nanaba giggled.

“One of us had to do it!”

Hange smiled as she hugged Nanaba’s arm.

“I’m glad it was you.” She tells her, making the blonde smile broadly.

She leaned her head against Hange’s. “Me too.”

They stay quiet for a few relaxing minutes, relishing in the nostalgic feeling of being close to each other like the old days. Hange and Nananba never had a problem with being so close to each other, in fact Hange loved it. She loved her bests friends as if she were her sister, if not more. She knew Nananba felt the same, even if they haven’t talked in days they’d still be as close as ever.

“Han?” Nananba was the one who broke the silence.

“Hm?” Hange responded distractedly.

“I’m glad that it’s finally happening for you.”

Hah?

Hange bolted upright and stared down at Nananba with a puzzled expression.

“Nana, I’m going on a date, not getting married.”

Nanaba burst out laughing as Hange continued to stare at her with a bewildered expression.

“No, Han-” Nanaba chuckled. “I mean that I’m happy that you’re finally actually interested in someone who seems like they’re actually interested in you.”

Hange paused and looked down at her hands, examining her uneven, paintless fingernails. She was interested, but that’s what scared her. Hange had a history of jumping head first into relationships without caution, and they would always come back to bite her in the ass. 

Suddenly Nanaba jumped up from the bed and onto her feet, squealing and clapping her hands excitedly.

“Oh my gosh, I have the perfect thing you can wear!” She exclaimed, turning towards Hange before grabbing her car keys from Hange’s bedside table.

“I’ll be back in ten!” She yelled before dashing out of the room.

Hange just sat there on her bed blinking in confusion as she heard the front door open and slam shut.

She sighed before looking over at her alarm clock. It was currently six thirty-two, in about an hour and a half Levi will be here to pick her up for their date.

Sighing again, she decided to take a quick shower before Nanaba returned.

It took Hange less than ten minutes to get herself to an acceptably clean state. She also decided to skip washing her hair due to time.

She wrapped herself in a towel and walked into her room to grab her glasses from her bedside table before Nanaba burst into her room. Her sudden entrance startled Hange, causing her to jump and knock the side of her foot against the leg of the table.

She yelped in pain and grabbed at her foot. “Holy shit Nana!”

The woman in question darted past her and dumped a back and white duffel bag on the bed.

“Sorry Han, I’m in the zone.” Was all she said as she unzipped the bag and dumped the out contents onto the bed.

Hange, still in nothing but a towel, hopped over to the bed and sat on the edge to massage her injured foot. She was gonna have a nasty bruise in the morning.

She looked over to the items on her bed. A black and gold curling iron, Nanaba’s makeup bag and a beautiful emerald green short sleeved dress.

“Okay,” Nanaba piped up turning towards her best friend. “You remember how I used to dabble in the beauty world before I went to culinary school?”

Hange nodded warily.

“Well, this is where it comes in handy.” Nananba laughed maniacally, rubbing her hands together before plucking the dress from the bed and shoving it into Hange’s arms.

“Put this on, it’ll look perfect on you.”

Hange looked down at the garment. It was a really pretty dress, stylish, not to casual but not too elegant either. It’s been a while since she’d worn a dress. Hange just looked back Nanaba who huffed and dragged her up off the bed and pushed her towards the bathroom.

“Get dressed. Now. No time to waste, it’s already seven twenty!”

With that Hange was shoved into the bathroom and the door was slammed shut for her privacy.

She unwrapped the now wet towel from her now dry body before slipping into the dress. She then walked out of the bathroom and up to Nananba, who helped zip up the dress for her.

Nananba stepped back to examine her and whistled lowly.

“I was right, you in that dress? That man will drool.” 

Hange laughed, blushing lightly, before stepping in front of her body mirror to see for herself.

Her eyes widened at the way the dress fitted nicely over her body. Her chest was covered just below where her neck ended so it was modest, but the dress reached up to just above her knees so there was still a sexy element. The dress was soft and the skirt flowed slightly when she moved, she smiled and looked back at Nanaba.

“This nice, Nan. Thank you.” Hange thanked her, pulling her into a tight hug.

The blonde laughed. “Ah, it’s no problem hun. I’ve only worn that dress once during college, kept it in the back of my closet ever since. And since we’re practically the same size I thought that it suits you more.”

Hange grinned as they pulled away from each other.

“Okay, now lets get the rest of ya done!” Her best friend cheered before pulling Hange to sit on the bed.

Nanaba made quick work with fixing up The brunette. She curled her hair into brown, flowy waves before pulling it up into a casual ponytail with few loose strands framing her face. 

She then went to work on Hange’s face, of course She moaned and groaned along the way.

“It’s going to be a natural look Hange, stop whining.” Was all that she said before going to work.

She applied a tiny bit of powder over her face before brushing her brows and trimming them a little, applying a little brow gel to keep them tamed. Light brown eyeshadow was dusted onto the crease of her eyes before Nanaba applies a light coat of mascara. The finishing touch was a lather of an opaque pink gloss that made Hange’s lips look extra pouty.

Stepping back from her master peice, Nanaba wiped the back of her hand over her forehead.

“It’s is finished.” She states dramatically before pulling Hange up and in front of the mirror.

Hange almost gasped at herself, Nanaba really did a number with her.

Just as her best friend said, the makeup was light and natural and it made Hange’s face look softer. Her hair was like an upgraded version of her usual hairstyle. She turned to Nananba and gave her two thumbs up.

“This is way better than whatever I could have done, thanks.” 

Nananba just shook her head and grinned. “Next time wash the hair, Zoe.”

Hange gave her a sheepish grin before moving to slip off her glasses, but Nananba quickly stopped her.

“No, no keep those on. We wouldn’t want you to stumble all over your date, plus it’s one of the things that makes you, well you.”

Hange laughed, “Yes mother.”

The sound of her phone vibrating on the bed made them both pause. The women looked at each other before Hange lunged for it.

She unlocked it to find a text from Levi.

Levi (shorty):  
On my way, don’t make me wait too long.

Hange snorted at the message and then looked at the time. It was already seven fifty, that meant he should be arriving shortly.

She looked up Nanaba. “Levi is on his way.” She tells her before looking back down at the phone in hands, then leaning to look at her reflection in the mirror and then back up at Nananba who was now dangling a pair of black open toed sandals with a short block heel.

“Now these will bring the whole look together.” She said as she handed them over to Hange, who looked at them as if they were some kind of wild animal.

“I’m not so good in heels.” She said wryly.

Nanaba rolled her eyes. “They’re barely even heels, you’ll be fine.”

Hange sighed as she strapped them onto her feet, standing carefully on her feet to test them out on the carpeted floor of her room. She started off a little awkwardly but by the fifth or six step she got used to the feel of them.

“See there you go, aw I’m so proud of you!” Nanaba cheered from the sideline.

Hange laughed loudly before twirling in place and posing dramatically for Nanaba so she could take a picture with her phone.

Three sturdy knocks resonating from the front door made them freeze and Nananba quickly spritzed Hange with a soft floral smelling perfume before handing her a small black satchel purse.

“It’s go time.” Nanaba whispered to her before dragging the date prepped brunette to the front door.

When Nananba let her go she just stood in front of the door, nervously clutching at the strap of small satchel bag on her shoulder.

“Oh for goodness sake!” Nananba groaned before finally yanking the door open, catching both Hange and Levi off guard.

Hange’s cheeks immediately flamed when her eyes landed on him. He work a dark grey almost black two button blazer over a soft white white shirt and matching tailored dress pants. He also wore a pair impeccably white canvas shoes and a dark grey and silver Patek on his wrist that tied the whole outfit together. His hair was effortlessly shiny and soft, it looked like he’d had it freshly trimmed a little.

“H-hi.” She greeted him dumbly

“Hi.” He replied, steel eyes locked on her form. They drifted to her face, hair, down to her dress and shoes and back up to her face. He swallowed quietly at the sight, trying to hide the fact that he could feel the tips of his ears burn slightly.

Nananba cleared her throat from behind Hange and Levi’s eyes snapped towards the woman.

Hange jumped before whirling to look at Nanaba then back at her date.

“Ah right, Levi this is my best friend, Nanaba. She’s also one of the the owners of Wall Maria. Nananba this is Levi, my uh..date. He was part of the business party from yesterday.”

Nananba gave him one of her commercial smiles before extending a hand to him.

“Of course, I remember. It was a pleasure having you and your men dine at our beloved establishment.”

Levi shook her hand firmly while nodding.

“No, it was a pleasure. Your restaurant is amazing, food and service, you guys do it well.”

As the pulled away, Nanaba’s phone began to ring. She pulled it out from her pocket to check who it was.

“Ah, sorry it’s my husband. He must need my help at the restaurant, I should go.” She said before dashing back inside to grab her things and then darting back outside.

She stopped in front of Levi.

“Take care of my baby, Levi.” She told him seriously.

“I will.” He responded.

That was enough to satisfy Nananba as she turned to hug Hange.

“Call me if anything, okay?” She whispered in her ear.

“Okay thanks.” The brunette whispered before pulling away.

“Don’t have too much fun you two!” Nanaba hollered before running down the apartment’s outdoor steps and into her car.

Hange chuckled nervously as she locked her front door before depositing her keys into her bag and turning towards her shorter companion.

“You look...good, when you’re cleaned up.” He told her bluntly.

Hange smiled at his awkward attempt at complimenting her.

“Well you look pretty good yourself shorty.” 

He gave her look of feigned annoyance before leading her to his Benz. 

He unlocked the car and opened the passenger seat door for her, gesturing for her to step in. She thanked him as she climbed in, taking in the luxurious interior of the expensive automobile. 

“No chauffeur today?” Hange teased as he slid into the drivers seat next her.

“The whole point of a date is for us to be alone, four-eyes.” He stated before turning on the ignition and pulling out of the driveway.

“Or you just want have me alone so you can murder me in your fancy secret murder lair.” 

Levi gave her a sideways glance before focusing back on the road. “That’s later in the itinerary.”

Hange laughed out loud at his response to her joke. Sense of humor? Check.

They fall into an inaudible silence for a while, Hange gazing out the window and Levi focused on his driving.

“Can I ask you something?” Hange piped up, wringing her hands nervously on her lap.

Levi nodded in response, eyes trained ahead as he made a left turn.

“Why did you ask me out?”

He almost lost his grip on the steering wheel at her question. Waiting until he slowed to a stop in front of a red light, her turned to fully look at her.

“What kind of question is that?” 

Hange shrugged. “I just want to know why.”

Levi sighed before accelerating on the gas.

“Because I felt like it, that’s why.

That wasn’t a good enough answer for her. Shifting in the leather seat beneath her, she crossed her arms over her chest and focused her gaze on the side of his face.

“No, but why me and not some other girl?” She reiterated.

“Why not you?- I mean...look, I guess I have a type. Which so happens to be you, alright.”

Hange paused, gaping at his now embarrassed expression as they slowed to mother stop in front of a red light. This time though, he refused to look at her. Hange internally squealed at the sight of his blushing face, it made him look younger than he already did. Cute? Double check!

“So you like women who are taller than you?” Hange teased but and when he didn’t answer she just chuckled to herself.

“If it helps, I think you might be my type too.” She told to him softly. 

The raven haired man raised a thin eyebrow at her.

“Might?”

“I don’t know , never really had one hehe.” She giggled and bit her bottom lip nervously.

She didn’t miss the way the corners of his mouth twitch up slightly.

They ended up at an art museum, beautiful on the outside of the building and inside. It’s architecture reminded her of those from the Roman Empire. It was filled with people, mainly those of a higher class. Levi has told her that it was the grand opening of a new exhibition and that he had done deals with the owner and that’s how he was involved. Apparently it was an exclusive viewing for high socialites and those who were well invested into the high art world. This made Hange extra nervous, large crowd gatherings with fancy high class snobs isn’t something she would be seen enjoying. She was of course part of a much lower class, she lived in a apartment the size of a cardboard box for goodness sake. But she was comfortable the way she lived, was money something she needed? Yes. But was she attracted to money? Not in the least. 

“This place is amazing!” Hange exclaimed as they began to climb the the steps infront of the museum’s entrance. Levi almost chuckled at her childlike amazement.

As they walked through the overcrowded entrance, Hange has to cling onto his arm so she wouldn’t lose him in the sea of people. His body tensed underneath her touch for a fraction of a second, before relaxing into it.

He led her through the crowd after he checked in with the ticket master. The people around them were either mingling with others, gazing intently at the art or sipping on some complimentary champagne and gorging on finger food.

Levi pulled her into a less crowded area of the museum, she looked around and noticed that they were surrounded my a bunch of beautiful landscape paintings.

Hange let go of Levi’s arm and approached one that had caught her eye. It was one of a vibrant garden pathway, the vibrant colored flowers popped against the bright green colored leaves of the brushes. Squinting slightly, she leaned closer to inspect the peice. Levi came up behind her to admire it silently.

“This one has got to be a Monet.” She mutters mostly to herself before looking for a signature of some sort, earning a few startled looks from the people around them.

“Ah, I was right haha!” She cheered and pointed at what she was looking for, turning towards her date proudly.

Levi raised his eyebrows at her.

“Didn’t take you to be some sort of art expert.”

Hange grinned. “Yeah, I took an art history class when I was an undecided major in college. That was before I became a biology major and started to dabble in stem cell research, haha.”

Levi lip quirked upwards during her rambling, he found it that endearing about her.

When she realized she was going off to ramble land she paused.

“Heh, sorry for going off like that. I have the tendency to share too much.” She apologized.

Levi shook his head, frowning a bit.

“No, don’t apologize for being yourself around me. It’s stupid.” He said, making her blush.

“Awesome.” Was all she could say. She was touched by the fact that he wanted her to be herself around him. Most people would become put off by her exuberant nature. Chivalrous gentleman? Duh, check.

Levi extended his hand to her and she gasped dramatically at the gesture.

“Hand holding? Are you sure? Isn’t it a little too early?” She joked, grinning widely when he rolled his eyes.

“I just don’t want to lose you in the mass of bodies and then have to explain to your very overprotective friend why that happened.” He explained flatly.

Hange laughed and slipped her hand in his, It was surprisingly soft and much bigger than her own. Her heart did a little jump at the contact, making her feel like some sort of lovesick school girl.

Levi tugged her along as they toured the exhibition, admiring each peice as Hange would tell him a random fact about the artists. She would occasionally tell him a joke that would get some sort of ghost of a smile or maybe even a rare quiet chuckle.

Hange would be lying if she said she wasn’t having a good time, because she really was. For some unknown reason she felt comfortable around Levi. She found him easy to talk to, partly because he didn’t do much talking but also because he actually listened to what she was saying. She was so used to people tuning her out, it almost felt refreshing.

“So I assume that your an art enthusiast as well.” She spoke as they slowly mulled around some marble sculptures.

“I like art yeah, but I’m no expert. I’m here because I gave these people money, it happens often.” He explained.

“Oh, so you are a hot shot millionaire.” She smirked at him.

He frowned a little. “Does that put you off or...” he let the last part of his question hang in the air ominously.

Hange shook her head and squeezed his hand.

“No it’s fine, I’m not crazy about money, but it’s your lifestyle so I don’t mind.” She tells him reassuringly.

“I’m sure a lot of other women wouldn’t mind either.” Levi scowled.

Hange tossed him her kindest smile. “Well its a good thing I’m not like those other women.”

“Ah.” He nodded before swiping two glasses of champagne and handing one to her.

“I’ll drink to that.” He said before downing his drink in one go.

Hange chuckled before chugging her own, letting out a satisfied sigh after swallowing.

“I could get used to this.” She mutters to him while tilting up the champagne flute.

Levi snorted and took both his and her glass and handed them both to a passing server.

He turned to speak to Hange but was interrupted by a sudden voice.

“Mr. Ackerman, i thought that was you.”

The ravenette inwardly groaned at the familiar voice, he didn’t even need to turn around to know who it was.

He glanced at Hange who looked at the speaker before giving him a curious glance. He then stiffly turned to face the speaker.

“Kiyomi.” He greeted them flatly.

The woman, Kiyomi, was an old acquaintance of his mother, back when they just started to climb the latter of their social and economical status. She was a fifty-nine year old Japanese American woman, she was wearing a long black dress that was adorned with some sort of white floral pattern with a long black scarf draped over her arms. A sliver thick cut diamond pendant necklace hung over her chest, paired with a set of pear shaped diamond earrings. Her silver streaked black hair was made up into a bun with sideswept bangs that were pinned against her scalp. Her thin red stained lips were twisted up into a feigned smile that made Levi want to roll his eyes.

“My, my, I knew that was you. I heard that you were one of the generous donors of the night. Your sudden kindness surprises me, given your past and all.” The woman crooned.

Levi nodded stiffly, clenching his jaw tightly.

Hange, noticing the sudden change in his demeanor, stepped closer to him and clasped her hands behind her back. Levi relaxed a little when he felt her shoulder brush his.

Kiyomi’s eyebrows suddenly arched when she finally took notice of the brunette.

“Ah, and who’s this?” She asked as her eyes scanning Hange’s appearance scrutinizingly, Hange slightly shifted uncomfortably underneath the woman’s gaze.

“I’m Hange. Zoe Hange, but I go by my surname. I’m his..” She trailed of, turning to look at her shorter companion.

He suddenly wrapped his arm around Hange’s waist and pulled her closer to him, making her brown eyes widen in surprise.

“She’s my date.” The man said bluntly.

Kiyomi gave them a surprised look and then pursed her lips before look down her nose at Hange.

“I wouldn’t have known even if I gave her a second glance.” The woman chucked condescendingly.

Hange’s heart dropped at the older woman’s comment. Swallowing thickly, she pulled away from Levi and wrapped her arms around her middle. 

She usually wasnt one to care too much about what people said about her, but there was something about the way she said it. It threw her off, striking something inside of her coldly.

“That dress is...cute,” Kiyomi continued. “Some sort of thift store chic trend?”

Levi had heard enough.

Clenching his fists, he stepped in front of Hange.

“What do you want Kiyomi.” He ground out, eyes flashing darkly.

The woman’s smile faltered a little. “Can’t I catch up with the son of my dearest friend?”

“Cut the act, you couldn’t give two shits about me. Ever since she fell sick you bailed because you already sucked her rising success. Is that why you are here? To scout your next victim? You vile woman.” Levi seethed.

Hange gaped as some people around them began to take notice of the scene they were creating.

Levi didn’t care at this point, he hated people like Kiyomi. They were like human leeches wearing masks of fake kindness and chivalry.

“Look at you,” he continued. “An old as woman picking on someone who never even met you, catching her off guard like that. It’s pathic. It’s one thing to insult me and my past, but for you to insult my company? Tch, grow up.”

Kiyomi was speechless in response to his outburst, she just stood there with an embarrassed expression as she clutched at her scarf.

“Don’t ever attempt to contact me.” He finished before turning towards his bewildered date and grabbing her hand.

“Let’s get out of here.”

As he pulled her towards the exit he heard Kiyomi mutter after them.

“My stars, I guess you really can’t remove the delinquentcy from that boy!”

Levi rolled his eyes and walked faster, Hange stumbling awkwardly after him.

He didn’t what she said about him. Right now he was feeling light, like a weight had been lifted off of him. He felt good, finally being able to give it to someone straight felt really, really good. 

They finally walked out into the chilly autumn night air and descended down the large stone steps.

“Ow, ow, wait!” Hange yelped and Levi immediately let go of her arm and whirled around to check where he hurt her.

She stumbled onto one of the steps before rubbing at the side of her left foot through the straps of her heels.

“Shit sorry.” He apologized, crouching down beside her.

Hange shook her head and let out a little laugh.

“Oh no, no, you didn’t do anything. It’s just these shoes are hurting my bruise.” 

Levi’s face morphed into a concerned look as he inspected her foot. Sure enough there was a large purple bruise forming on the left side of her foot.

“How the hell did that happen?” He aske her.

“Knocked it against the leg of my bedroom table earlier today, hehe.” She told him with a sheepish grin.

“For someone who wears glasses you sure are real clumsy.” He teased, earning a pout from her.

“Nanaba scared me!” She exclaimed.

Levi sighed before carefully taking her injured foot in his hands. Hange jumped at the sudden contact.

“W-what are you doing?” 

“I’m going to romove these death traps you women call shoes, is that okay?”

Hange giggled before nodding.

He gently removed both of her shoes and handed them to her before taking her injured foot in his hands and rubbing it gently.

“Are seriously gonna give me a foot rub in front of an art museum?!” Hange squawked, eyes bugging out in shock.

Levi’s face burst into flames as he scowled up at her.

“I’ll have you know that this isn’t a normal occurrence, I usually keep away from people’s bare feet.” 

“No shit!” Hange barked out a laugh.

Scowl becoming harder he ‘unintentionally’ pressed a bit too hard on the bruise, causing the brunette to yelp in pain. He then gently rubbed over it with his fingers as a silent apology.

“But You’re an exception...you know, since you’re hurt and all.” Levi rambled further, face reddening even more.

Hange chuckled. “I get it, thanks.” 

Levi nodded as he continued his ministrations in silence.

She sighed as she leaned her head back to look up at the dark sky. He was surprisingly pretty good at giving foot rubs, Hange found it relaxing.

“Sorry about what happened in there, that woman. She like me to put other people below herself, she crossed the line.” Levi piped up.

Hange looked down at him, at his eyes, she could read the sincerity in them.

“You don’t have to apologize for that woman’s actions, she’s just sour.” Hange shrugged.

In reality, she wanted to know more. But she didn’t want to pry and make him uncomfortable.

Levi stared at her, head leaning to the side a little.

“How do you do that? Let things just roll of your back?” 

That question caught her a little off guard. She chuckled and rubbed at the back of her neck.

“Practice I guess.” 

Levi gave her a tiny smirk before patting her foot and letting it go so he could sit on the step beside her.

“This wasn’t how I thought our date would go.” Hange snickered looking at the raven haired man. “You rubbing my feet, haha.”

Levi cringed. “Sorry.”

“No! It’s okay, it was really nice I mean.” She reassured him.

He gives her an incredulous look and she whacks his shoulder lightly.

“Don’t give me that look shorty! You’ve got a future in the massage business.”

He snorted, and Hange wished could’ve recorded it because it was one of the cutest noises that has come out of him during the entire night.

“Hey, are you hungry?” She asks him and he shrugs.

“I could eat something. Have anything in mind, four-eyes?” He responds lazily.

“Ice cream!” Hange cheers, wiggling her toes in the air.

Levi raises an eyebrow at her. “Is that what you want? It’s already chilly out.”

Hange nods rapidly and waves a hand at him dismissively.

“Yes! It’s just fine out, anytime is ice cream time little man!” She exclaimed before jumping up onto her bare feet.

“Oi! Don’t put your feet on the dirt my ground, that’s filthy!” Levi reprimanded her.

Hange just sucked her teeth at him.

“It’s fine, unless you want to give me a piggyback ride to the car?” She said coyly.

Levi sighed.

Yes, he did end up carrying her to the car.

Hange recommended him her favorite ice cream parlor, Trost treats, and he inputted the address in the gps. It was a good thing the place stayed open til late at night because it was already almost eleven.

He ended up having to carry her into the shoppe on his back, much to her delight. For such a small man he was incredibly strong. Semi-super strength? Checkaroo.

Hange let out an oof as Levi dropped her unceremoniously onto one of the barstools.

“Hey!” She protested.

“You’re heavy, what do you want?” He asked her.

“Hmm...” She hummed as she tapped her index finger against her chin. “Mint chip!”

He wrinkled his nose at her choice before walking over to the counter to order.

He ordered two sugar cones, one with mint chip for Hange and one with rum raisin for him. Once he paid and the cashier handed him the two cones, he walked back to Hange and handed her the ice cream.

She thanked him and hummed happily as he slid onto the stool next to her. She waited for him to try his before she dug into hers.

Levi scooped up a bit with his tongue, his eyes immediately closing at the flavor. It was smooth and creamy, most importantly it actually tasted like rum raisin, the best rum raisin he’s had in a long time.

“I told you this place was good, I used to come here a lot when I was little.” Hange spoke, licking at her own ice cream. “I every time I would come I would try a different flavor until I eventually tried them all. Then, as I frequented more I would blindly pick two random flavors to try together. There were so many possible flavor combinations that I had to try them all, still haven’t though.”

Levi shook his head at her. “You seemed like a weird kid, cute, but weird.” 

Hange laughed. “Damn right I was!”

They both fall into a comfortable silence as they chipped away at their ice cream. Hange found herself wanting more of these kind of moments, where they both can just be with each other without saying anything. That is if he wanted to.

Hange looked down at the bitten edges of her cone nervously and then looked up at him, only to find him gazing softly her, ice cream already devoured.

She blushed but held his stare, milky brown eyes locked on light blueish grey ones.

“I..really feel like kissing you right now.” He admitted to her, light blush creeping onto his face.

Hange felt hers burn brighter as she stuttered.

“E-eh? O-oh...um, I do too- I mean, I would like to but...”

Levi’s face fell a little as she drifted off.

“But?”

Hange bit her bottom lip and sighed. “Levi, I really like you. And I really, really wanna kids you. It’s just that I have the tendency to jump the gun when it comes to relationships, and I always end up falling on my ass if that makes sense. I just don’t want to make another mistake like that again.”

She kept her eyes on her hands, which were sticky becyof the ice cream. She didn’t want to look at him, she was too scared.

“Zoe, look at me.” Levi said after a few seconds of silence.

She lifted her head to look at him in the face, it was serious and his eyes held a look of determination in them.

“You’re-“ he paused to briefly collect his thoughts before continuing. “Look, I’m going to be honest, I’m actually not sure what made me want to ask you out. I-it was like something was drawing me towards you when I first saw you, it was like I already knew you. It sounds fucking crazy but it’s the truth.”

“I just- fuck I’m not so good at this.” He groaned frustratingly.

Hange smiled softly a him, waiting for him to continue.

“What I’m trying to say is that you’re and amazing person, Zoe. You’re really fucking smart, funny, loud , a total goofball,”

Hange laughed.

“Not to mention you’re fucking hot.” He said, looking away from her in embarrassment.

Hange snorted.

“Really?”

“What?” He said, looking back at her.

“I’m hot?” Hange asked I’m incredulously.

He nodded.

Hange raised her eyebrows in genuine disbelief.

“That’s a first.”

“Tch, shut up and let me finish.”

Hange giggled before quieting to listen to what else the raven haired man had to say.

“Yes you’re all those things, four-eyes. And I like them about you, you’re different than the other women who try to get at me. But I also care about what is important to you.”

He pulled her stool closer to him, and she leaned into his space a bit.

“We can go slow, do things at your pace you know? I would be down for it, it’s up to you.”

Hange was silent for a moment, and Levi was beginning to think that he said something wrong.

“You know, that’s the most I’ve heard you talk.” She joked and he rolled his eyes.

“But...I think I’d like that idea, going slow I mean. If you want to actually do this, date each other I mean.”

“I want to.” He stated. “I want to date you.”

Hange’s heart soared across the heavens as a wide smile broke across her flushed face. She ducked her head, tucking a wave strand of her hair behind her ear in the process.

“Alright,” she announced. “I guess we’re doing this then.

“Don’t make it sound like an obligation.” Levi deadpanned.

Hange laughed loudly and shook her head. “I just don’t know what else to say, haha.”

Levi just shook his head before plucking her smudged glasses off of her face and wiping them clean with his handkerchief.

“You’re such a clean freak, you know that?” Hange teased, eyes squinting at his ministrations .

“And you’re a mess.” He retorted before finally being satisfied with his handy work, he leaned fowards and gently slide the glasses back onto her face.

Hange held his peircing gaze through her lens as his hands lingered over her face. She took one of the and laced her fingers through his, smiling softly. Levi, looking down at their now linked hands, blushed again and swallowed.

“We should go, it’s late.” He blurted before getting up onto his feet.

Hange just looked up at him innocently, then down at her bare feet, and then back up at him, eyelashes fluttering flirtatiously.

Levi sighed before turning around and crouching in front of the brunette.

“Get on.”

She sung happily as she climbed on his back, arms wrapping around his shoulders and neck as he held her from beneath her knees.

“You really are a gentleman, shorty.” She whispered huskily into his ear.

The ravenette shivered a little. “I won’t hesitate to drop you on your ass, four eyes.”

“You would never!” She chuckled.

Yeah, he wouldn’t.

They made it to her apartment before one, Levi carried her up the steps and to her doorstep.

“Thanks for tonight,” she said as her lowered her onto her feet. “I had fun.”

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Are you sure?”

Hange nodded at him with a goofy grin.

“Then I did too.”

The stood in silence for a while, Levi looking off to the side and Hange brushing her fingers against the soft fabric of her dress while her other hand clutched her heels.

“Well I’ll see you later then.” Hange finally piped up and she unlocked her door.

“Call me, text me, or both I don’t mind.” She said as she pushed the door open.

Levi nodded and watched her turn to go inside before she paused and turned back to him.

“You actually want to do this, right?” Hange asked timidly.

“Yes.” Levi answered, voice light.

“And you’re not lying to me?”

“I’m not lying to you, Zoe.” He said Seriously this time.

Hange smiled after letting out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“Okay.” She breathed before bending down to brush her lips against his cheek and then quickly farting into her apartment and clicking the door shut.

Levi stared after her in surprise, and then grinned at himself.

“Okay.” He whispered and headed back to his car, not before sending Hange a quick text.

You:   
Take a shower.

He barely climbed into the drivers seat when he received her response.

Zoe Hange (four-eyes):  
:P

He snorted before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.


End file.
